kiwiserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Commands
Note: These must be entered in the Default chat channel in order for them to work properly * !kills -Displays your current amount of unjustified kills, and the amount of time untill they clear *'!deathlist "player name' -Displays your recent deaths (at what time/level and by who) * !online -Displays who is online and their level (this list does not include staff) *'Name*' -Another form of private messaging players without opening a private message window, just type the name within the asterisks, in default, then send a message. Example *admin kiwi dan* give me attention and my donor items back. *'!uptime' -Displays the amount of time total, that the server has been online. * !aol -Purchases an AoL (10k for premium users/30k for non premium) Note: AoLs can alternatively be purchased from Frodo for 10k at the Kiwi Mall * !me "message -Displays a message in orange text above your head. Example: (' !me "is a noob ') would display "Snufufles is a noob" * !points -Displays how many points you have *'!goto "destination '(Donation Only) -A premium player command that lets you instant teleport to designated places around kiwi as long as you are not pz'ed. * !transfer "playername, # -Transfers points from one player to another. Example: (' !transfer "snufufles, 5 ') * /q -Displays how much money you are carrying *'/pos' -Shows your location/position *'!serverinfo' -Displays the Experience, Skill, Magic Level, and looting rates of Kiwi Server. *'!createguild guildname' -Creates a guild *'!joinguild guildname' -Joins a guild that you have been invited too *'!leave' -Say this in guild chat to leave your guild *'disband' -Say this in guild chat to disband your guild (you must be the leader) *'!invite playername' -Say this in guild chat to invite a player to join your guild (after a player is invited they have to say !joinguild yourguildname) *'kick playername' -Say this in guild chat to kick a player from your guild (you must be a higher rank) *'!revoke playername' -Say this in guild chat to revoke the invitation of an invited player *'!demote playername' -Say this in guild chat to demote a player one rank *'!promote playername' -Say this in guild chat to promote a player one rank *'!passleadership playername' -Say this in guild chat to pass leadership of your guild to another player within the guild *'!nick playername, nickname' -Say this in guild chat to set the nickname of a player. Example: (' !nick snufufles, noob ') *'!setrankname oldrankname, newrankname' -Say this in guild chat to change the name of a certain rank. Example (' !setrankname the Leader, Boss ') *'!setmotd new motd' -Say this is guild chat to set the Message of the Day (what guild members see when they open guild chat) *'!cleanmotd' -Say this in guild chat to erase the current MOTD *'Aleta sio' -Allows you to invite others into your house *'Aleta grav' -Allows characters to open doors *'Aleta som' -Allows characters to be a sub owner of the house (able to invite others and open all doors) *'Alana sio' -Allows characters to leave any house by teleportation, useful when trapped inside a house. Also note that saying alana sio "character name can force a player out of a house even if you do not own that house; will not work on owner or sub-owner of house. *'!buyhouse' -Say this while standing infront of the door of an unowned house that you wish to buy.(You must be premium, and you must have the money in your bp) *'!leavehouse' -Say this inside of your house to leave it, and put it up for sale. All of the items in your house will then be transferred to your depot. *'!sellhouse playername' -Say this while standing in your house, and with the buying player nearby to transfer your house, via a safetrade. All of your items in the house wild be transferred to your depot.